La Dama y El Enmascarado
by Ziinect
Summary: Amu Hinamuri, una dama de clase alta, experta en tocar violin, y Tsukiyomi Ikuto, un "Amigo" que esta tras ella, dara frutos este amor? Averiguenlo Aqui! Mal summary, lo intente D:
1. La Dama y El Enmascarado

**Ziinect: Ohayo minna-san**

**Kiyomi: Ziinect-Nee Ohayoo**

**Ziinect: hace mucho o te veía, hoy haremos una linda linda historia basada en mi canción favorita de vocaloid :$**

**Kiyomi: Uh?... cual?**

**Ziinect: Cantarella de Miku y Kaito n.n empiezo el Disclaimer Onegai n.n**

**Kiyomi: Disclaimer? Claro!... Shugo chara le pertenece a Peach Pit no a Ziinect este fic es creado sin fines de lucro Enjoy It minna san!**

* * *

**Normal Pov…**

_Por un ventanal se observa a una niña de largos cabellos rosados de orbes ambarinas, vestida con un vestido blanco con caída en capas, que mira hacia el jardín de su gran mansión, donde se encuentra un joven un poco mas grande que ella de cabellos azul zafiro y ojos haciendo juego, una camisa negra con detalles blancos, y un pantalón negro con unas botas largas de un color marrón oscuro , lleva un violin cargado a su espalda y una pequeña llave colgando en su cuello. Al voltearse ve a la niña y le dedica una sonrisa, la niña se sonroja y se esconde detrás de la cortina, al mirar denuevo hacia afuera puede notar que el chico ya no esta allí…_

**Amu pov**

Podria jurar que estaba allí encerio encerio estaba allí yo lose, oh gomen no me eh presentado soy Amu, Hinamuri Amu, tengo 10 años y el chico del que estoy hablando, para que no me crean loca, se llama Ikuto , Tsukiyomi Ikuto, el es mi primer "Amor" como dijo mi madre, el tiene 13 años es mas grande que yo, es muy guapo y además toca el violin, es un buen chico,muy caballeroso, etto… enserio juro que estaba allí, yo no miento.

-Amu-nee que miras?-dijo sorprendiéndome tocando mi hombro,era Ikuto

-Ikuto-nii, volviste- dije sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba

-Amu- dijo sonriendo mientras me abrazaba, tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo llevo hasta su nariz, lo olfateo como siempre y sonrió.-Fresas- luego me miro y me dedico una cálida sonrisa.

_**5 años después n.n**_

Me desperté como siempre, tome unas cintas negras y comencé a arreglar mi cabello, lo ate en dos coletas, y me coloque un vestido negro con encajes , me puse una cinta en mi cuello y la ate en un moño, lave mis dientes y tome mi violín, baje al salón principal, y comencé a tocar unas notas, como de costumbre, me sentía observada lo que era raro, ya que vivía sola en esa gran mansión, solo estaba Rima mi ama de llaves, pero ella estaba siempre limpiando donde yo no estaba, luego comenzaron a venir visitantes, y les ofrecí un pequeño concierto, entre la multitud , pude ver un par de ojos zafiro, que me resultaron muy familiares, pero estos ojos, estaban cubiertos por una mascara blanca, luego de que la gente se dispersase, el me izo una reverencia y salio caminando a paso rápido de allí, al acercarme donde el estaba parado, solo vi una rosa Azulada?. Deje la rosa en un pequeño florero, y le pedi a Rima que me preparase un te , coloque mi cara sobre mis manos, las cuales estaban apoyadas sobre la mesa, y observe horas esa rosa, luego bebi el te, y cai profundamente dormida.

**Ikuto Pov…**

Me levante con pereza, pero feliz, de saber que era otro dia, otro dia en que podría verla , me coloque mi disfraz el que contaba con una camisa, y un pantalón negro unas botas largas que llegaban a mis rodillas de color marrón oscuro, un sombrero de mosquetero, y por supuesto… Una máscara blanca marfil con detalles en plateado, salte por mi balcón, y corri a su mansión, ya que sabia que hoy daría un pequeño recital en su casa. Al llegar la vi, sus ojos cerrados mientras tocaba dulces notas en el violín, el que yo le había obsequiado hace tiempo ya, me embobe viéndola, pero aun asi mi mirada no cambiaba, pude notar que al abrir esas hermosas orbes color oro, se quedo mirando mis ojos con semblante dulce, pero a la ves serio cuando todos comenzaron a dispersarse fue mi momento de huida, deje caer una rosa Azul, y corri hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba el te que habían preparado para ella, esta noche ella seria mia de Ikuto Tsukiyomi…

* * *

_**Ziinect: Ya OwO**_

_**Kiyomi: Bakaaa porque nos dejas asi? D:**_

_**Ziinect: Porque los amo y si sigo escribiendo se hara muy larga y..y… no tengo ams excusas, Sayo Minna san los veo en la conti n.n**_


	2. El veneno, Quien eres?

**Ziinect: Continuo OwO Primero que nada, en este fic no iba a contestar reviews pero una chica muuuuy especial cumple años hoy *w* Feliz cumple Meiling esta historia es especialmente para ti n.n pásalo genial.**

**Kiyomi: OwO *sacar globos y girnaldas* Party hard? OwO**

**Ziinect: Guarda eso -.- haz el disclaimer vamos xD**

**Kiyomi: Disclaimer? Claro!... Shugo chara le pertenece a Peach Pit esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro :3**

* * *

**Ikuto Pov**

Vi él te sobre la mesa, de la manga derecha de mi camisa, saque un pequeño frasco, contenía un veneno, pero no para matarla, solo la haría dormir hasta las 12 de la noche, le puse las gotas suficientes, y al ver que la ama de llaves se acercaba me escondí dentro del armario de las escobas, cuando se llevó él te camine hasta la ante sala de donde estaba ella, y me apoye en el marco de la puerta, comencé a observarla, no pude evitar tocar mi pecho al verla, era tan hermosa, mi corazón se aceleró, y mi sonrojo aumento un poco, yo sonrojado? , por eso ella era única, la única que me hizo llorar, que me hace sonrojar, y que genera este palpitar de mi corazón, solo con verla todas estas emociones se juntan. Vi como observaba la rosa y luego bebió el té, fue más rápido de lo que pensé, cayo dormida luego de beber un sorbo, camine donde ella, y tome la taza, la arroje por la ventana y tome a la chica en brazos, camine a mi casa, y al llegar la recosté en mi cama, me quede junto a la cama simplemente observándola, la levante y cambie sus ropas por un vestido blanquecino, le puse un pequeño velo y un listón rosado atado en su cintura, tome un mechón de su cabello y lo lleve hasta mi nariz, lo olfatee como cuando niño, y aun tenia ese exquisito olor a fresas… Dieron las 12 y ella despertó, sabía que reconocería mi voz si hablaba por lo que hablaba por señas, se despertó, y se dirigió hasta donde estaba yo.

-Quien eres?- musito, yo solo la mira y le dedique una sonrisa, la tome de la cintura y la acerque a mi, deposite un tierno beso en sus labios, al principio no cedió, y luego lo correspondió introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, nuestras lenguas se encontraron, y comenzaron a frotarse, en lo que fue una guerra de lenguas maravillosa, al quedarnos sin aire, pude ver su sonrojo, y rei suavemente, ella me vio y dijo.

-déjame ver quién eres-su mano comenzó a acercarse a mi mascara, la tome de la muñeca, y con mi dedo cruce mis labios.

-Shhh…- la tome de la cintura, y puse su cara hacia arriba, tome el veneno nuevamente, y abrí un poco sus labios, puse una gota en sus labios, y luego deposite un beso en su frente, cayo dormida, y la tome en brazos, la cargue hasta su casa y la acosté en su cama, todo sería un sueño para ella, no creería nada de lo que le había pasado…Me acerque a su cama, y deposite un beso en sus labios, salte por su ventana no sin antes darle una última mirada, se levantó y me vio, volví a cruzar mi dedo por mis labios y salte.

**Fin Ikuto Pov**

**Amu Pov**

Luego de beber él te no sé porque caí dormida de esa forma, recuerdo que tuve un sueño muy extraño, soñé con un enmascarado, fue muy real lleve mis dedos hasta mis labios si, fue demasiado real como para ser un simple sueño, cerré mis ojos, y me levante de la cama, me puse un vestido azul con encajes blancos, y unos tacones azules, mi cabello lo ate en dos coletas con unas cintas negras del mismo largo que mi cabello, me puse un collar con una pequeña cruz (N/A: Como la de ikuto kyaa/) pinte mis labios de un rosado pálido y puse un poco de rubor en mis mejillas, tome mi violín y lo cargue en mi espalda, baje a la sala principal, y bebí el té que me había preparado rima, luego Salí al establo y me monte a un caballo, hoy iria a ver a mi hermano, Tsukiyomi Ikuto…

* * *

**Ziinect: Hasta aquí :3**

**Kiyomi: no sabes cuanto te odio porque lo dejas asi estúpida costumbre que tienes de hacer eso -.-" en fin déjenle algún review nop? :3**


	3. Mika y Anto?, El Enmascarado vuelve?

**Ziinect: Ohayo Minna san 4.20 am y yo les traigo una conti n.n**

**Kiyomi: que son estas horas para actualizar - w - *Bosteza***

**Ziinect: Gomen Kiyomi-Nee haz el disclaimer ongai n.n**

**Kiyomi: me despertaste solo para eso BAKA! *arrojarle con un oso* Hazlo tu yo me voy a dormir *sale de la habitación y azota la puerta* -w-**

**Ziinect: Etto… Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo 2 que agregare hoy una sere yo pero sere llamada Anto-nee, mi nombre real, y la otra será o Mika-nee osea Kiyomi en fin no los distraigo mas n.n enjoy**

**Kiyomi: Baka te falto decir que es sin fines de lucro -.-**

**Ziinect: G-Gomenasai D: *correr***

* * *

**Amu pov**

Llegue a una casa de humilde exterior, aunque, conociendo a ikuto por dentro seria puro lujo, llame a la puerta 3 veces, y una niña abrió la puerta, era una pequeña de cabello largo y castaño que caia lacio sobre sus hombros y llegaba a su cintura, el flequillo caia sobre uno de sus ojos, sus ojos eran negros, o al menos eso creía yo, ya que al mover un poco su flequillo note que su otro ojo era de un color rosado, su piel era blanca como el mas puro marfil, venia vestida con un vestido blanco el cual tenia un liston azul en su cintura que iba atado en su espalda en un gran moño, su cabello estaba adornado con un liston blanco_** (al estilo rin kagamine)**_, y llevaba unos tacones azules, para completar tenia un oso gris de ojos negros abrazado a ella, era realmente muy hermosa, además de pequeña pero bien formada

-Anto-nee te dije que no abras la puerta, ve a tu cama ahora- dijo una joven que aparecio tras la niña, esta era de cabello violacio y ojos grices, su cabello era corto y llegaba hasta sus hombros, su piel era un poco mas blanca que la de la niña, venia vestida con un vestido negro con encajes que llegaba a tapar sus rodillas, unos tacones negros y en su cabello había adornado un moño blanco, su manos tenían un par de guantes blancos, sus labios eran de un rosado palido, casi se comparaban al labial que yo estaba usando

-Gomen, usted es la joven Tsukiyomi… verdad? Tiene el mismo aire que el joven amo-dijo sonriendo.- Soy Oturazu Mika, disculpe a la niña d eantes, su nombre es Otorazu Anto es mi hermana, soy la ama de llaves del amo, pero porfavor, pase y póngase comoda,le avisare al amo de su visita.- dijo para luego subir a la planta alta por una larga escalera que parecía no tener fin. Como ella lo dsugirio me puse ocmoda, me sente en un sofá que allí había, pude notar una foto nuestra cuando pequeños, en la foto se veian dos niños…

**_Flash Back…_**

_-Ikuto-nii, mira eso- dije entusiasta a mi hermano_

_-Amu-nee que pasa?- dijo mirándome con cara de duda mientras guardaba su violin_

_-Neko…-dije señalando el árbol_

_-Neko… uh?- dijo mirando hacia donde yo señalaba_

_-puedes ayudarlo Nii-sama?- dije mirándolo con los ojos un poco tristes_

_-Claro que si- dijo brindándome una calida sonrisa, luego de eso trepo al árbol y bajo al neko, mi madre nos tomó esa foto luego, cuando yo le daba un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazaba desde el cuello…_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Al recordar esto comenze a reir, luego sentí un aroma exquisito en el aire,al voltearme pude ver a la niña abrazada al oso nuevamente…

-Quien eres?- dijo mientras abrazaba mas fuertemente al oso

-Soy Amu, y tu quien eres?- dije mientras le brindaba una calida sonrisa

-Okasa- dijo la niña sonriendo mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a brotar y corria a abrazarme

-uh?- fue lo único que llege a decir, la niña me abrazaba muy fuerte,pero no tenia la fuerza para decirle "Mira niña no soy tu madre" era una niña muy tierna y hermosa, no podría decirle eso

-Amu, viniste- oi decir a una voz muy masculina detrás de mi, luego unos brazos rodearon mi cintura y me separo bruscamente de la niña.- Anto ya te eh dicho, no bromees asi a las damas- La niña lo miro y estallo en carcajada.

-P-Pero ikutoo es muy gracioso debiste ver su cara!.- dijo sosteniendo su estomago la niña mientras reia

-e-eso fue cruel- dije haciendo un puchero

-Eso te pasa por querer separarme de mi ikuto- dijo al niña inflando sus mejillas mirándome desafiante

-Claroo… sabes que soy su hermanita cierto?-dije con un tono de superioridad

-Eso no es verdad porque la otra noch….- no termino de hablar porque ikuto la tomo de la cara y tapo su boca y luego se la llevo rápidamente, creo que la encerró en su cuarto

-Ignora eso, dijo arreglando su cabello… Ahora,One-chan- dijo abrazandome por detrás mientras tomaba un mechon de mi cabello y lo olfateaba como cuando niños…-Esta noche te quedaras conmigo.- dijo besando mi cuello, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en mi, pero por alguna razón , no podía moverme, por lo que solo asentí.

-E-etto, ire a refescarme un poco-dije soltándome de su agarre y subiendo hasta mi cuarto, me duche saque mi ropa y al colocarme la ropa interior, desate mi cabello, cubria un poco mas que solo mi cintura, por eso debía atarlo en dos coletas, para que no estorbara tanto,al quedar en ropa interior, bebi un vaso de agua que había dejado ikuto para mi…

_**Flash Back**_

_-Amu, bebe el agua que te deje aquí luego si?.- me grito mientras yo estaba en la ducha_

_-Hai, Oni-sama-dije en un grito_

_-Te amo One-Chan- dijo con una dulce voz, luego se fue_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Luego de beberla me acosté ya que sentí mucho sueño, y cai rendida en los brazos de Morfeo…

_***Unas Horas Despues*…**_

Desperte de golpe y vi al enmascarado sentado en el borde de mi cama, mirándome fijamente con su cara apoyada en su mano, la cual estaba apoyada en su rodilla, me dio un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios y luego de olfatear mi cabello se dirijio a la ventana, no sin antes dejarme una rosa azul en mi regazo, cruzo el dedo por sus labios y me iso Shhh. Luego salto por la ventana, y al asomarme por ella, ni rastro había de el, se había ido entre las sombras supongo… Volvi a la cama e intente dormir un poco mas. Al abrir los ojos sentí un dedo presionando mis labios.

-Chu…-oi decir con una voz un tanto infantil, era Anto seguro al abrir los ojos lo comprobé, era ella

-Gomenasai, Joven ama- dijo Mika haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras terminaba de peinar a Anto.- Ella quería despertarla, y que la ayude a prepararse ya la peine, pero quiere que usted elija su ropa, si no le molesta, disculpe por pedirle algo asi, es solo una niña.- dijo sonriendo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de brillo mirando a Anto

-no te preocupes Mika, no será problema-dije sonriendo.-Vamos anto?- dije extendiéndole mi mano luego de levantarme, ella asintió y tomo mi mano, corrimos por la casa hasta llegar a su cuarto, debo admitir no me divertia tanto desde que ikuto y yo eramos pequeños.

-Es aquí-dijo mientras empujaba unas inmensas puertas blancas con detalles rosados, dejando ver una reluciente habitación pintada de blanco y rosado, con una alfombra blanca y una cama redonda fucsia en medio de la misma, la cual estaba llena de peluches y animales de felpa, además de varios almuhadones, había un gran espejo donde había rubores, labiales perfumes etc, un armario que al abrirlo estaba lleno de vestidos y zapatos haciendo juego, Ikuto si que la consentia , tome un vestido verde con detalles blancos y unos zapatos blancos, se los di y cuando se los puse, valla que no me había equivocado se veía hermosa, muy hermosa, el verde resaltaba su tez blanca,le coloque unas hebillas verdes y negras en su cabello y la deje lista en menos de lo que pensaba, luego corri a mi habitación y tome un vestido rosado,con encajes blancos, luego de colocármelo, acomode mi cabello en dos coletas como siempre, con listones blancos, me puse un poco de rubor y el labial palido de siempre, luego baje donde ikuto, y lo abraze muy fuertemente

-Oni-sama!- grite emocionada al abrazarlo el me abrazo por la cintura acercándome mas a el

-One-Chan- dijo sonriente.-Quiero que toques para mi…- dijo esto ultimo con suavidad en su voz...

* * *

**Ziinect: Zzzz uh? Etto jaa termine :D, les gustan los nuevos personajes? OwO ah que anto es muy kawai? Jajajjaja en fin los veo en la contiii**

**Kiyomi: EHHHH? Estoy en tu fic sácame sácame**

**Ziinect: Mooo no seas timida One-chan n.n**

**Kiyomi: TwT Ok… Reviews?**


End file.
